Yours wishes
by KuroShiro-cchi
Summary: "Aku dapat mengabulkannya. Namun untuk mencapai suatu keinginan, kau harus memberikan kompensasi yang setimpal. Itu kompensasi dari keinginanmu," nada tenang bertanya. "Jadi apa yang kau tawarkan untukku?" KaZe, AU, time travel, RnR, ok :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Vampire Knight**, Matsuri Hino-_sensei wa_. Bahkan aku tidak mengahasilkan uang dari ini, ha!

Warning : OOC, YAOI/SHO-AI, TYPO dll.

Pair : KanZe

**KuroShiro-cchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

.

_Kau mengambil suatu pilihan._

_Dan kau selalu melakukannya. Ketika menghembuskan napas, membuka mata dan melihat dunia._

_Bibir terbuka dan suara mengalun tenang, suaramu._

_Kau hidup dan merasakan sekitarmu, kehidupan._

_Kau tersenyum dan melihat segalanya. Itulah dirimu dan kemudian tanpa menyadarinya, kau mengambil satu pilihan._

_Pilihan yang menuntun jalanmu._

_Jalan berupa takdirmu._

_Namun kau juga memiliki nasib yang masih dapat diubah._

_Mengapa tidak mencoba mengubahnya selagi kau bisa._

_Asalkan kau melihat kesempatan itu. Kau harus melihatnya bukan hanya dengan mata atau tubuhmu, tapi hatimu._

_Ya, hatimu juga._

_Apakah itu baik atau buruk. Kau telah mengambil pilihan dan itulah resikomu._

_Hanya milikmu._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Siang namun tampak seperti malam.

Cahaya matahari dihalang awan gelap. Seperti dihisap awan, cahaya hanya mengintip dari celah kecil awan terbuka.

Sangat kontras dengan kegelapan sendiri adalah warna merah. Api yang bernapas, terus berkobar tinggi ke atas bagaikan tembok api yang mengitari kegelapan malam. Cahaya merah yang mengerikan seperti darah yang bersinar.

Ini adalah pembantaian, kekejaman dari seorang yang memiliki kekuasaan gelap.

Api itu membakar segalanya tak terkecuali kehidupan. Bau daging terbakar begitu pekat.

Desa ini adalah korban. Semua manusia yang hidup di sini juga terbakar bahkan ketika mereka masih bernapas. Sehingga mereka hanya bisa berteriak dalam siksaan ketika kulit, rambut, dan wajah mereka mulai terbakar.

Asap mencemari udara dan terus berputar di sini, terjebak di dalam lingkaran api ini.

Semuanya kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, termasuk kehidupan mereka sendiri.

Tidak ada yang tersisa. Kecuali kematian.

Kilat menyambar angkasa. Guntur bergemuruh sekali. Akhirnya, perlahan awan mendung itu menjatuhkan butir-butir air yang dikandungnya.

Awan hujan berwarna hitam, tapi air hujan tidak hitam.

Meskipun tetes hujan ini mengenai api. Sedikitpun tak berpengaruh, tidak memadamkan tapi telah merubah kobaran semakin besar.

Ini adalah sihir api.

Api ini tidak akan padam sampai ketika seluruh desa ini hilang dan berubah menjadi arang dan hancur. Kehidupan di desa ini akan dibinasakan tanpa sisa.

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda terbaring diam di atas tanah, terkurung dalam kobaran api yang mengelilingi.

Api ini berusaha menembus perisai tak terlihat yang diciptkan pemuda ini. Perlahan tapi pasti kekuatan perisai ini menipis. Jilatan api semakin kuat menampar. Prisai ini hampir goyah, hampir sirna dan akan hancur meninggalkan tubuh yang siap dilahap api.

Tubuh yang bermandikan dengan darahnya sendiri. Kedua tangan lemas yang terentang di sisi tubuhnya, wajah dan mata terpejam itu menghadap ke langit yang kelam.

Pemuda dengan surai silver ini tersentak kecil ketika dingin dari bulir hujan mengenai pipinya. Iris mata _amethyst_ terlihat ketika kelopak matanya sedikit terbuka.

'_Hujan...'_ pikirnya nostalgia. Ia mengenang kembali keluarganya, terutama wajah saudaranya kembarnya. Hujan ini selalu turun ketika pemakaman mereka mulai diadakan. Ironis, hujan ini tampak seperti menyampaikan berkabung. Sama seperti saat ini, pemuda dengan iris _amethyst_ ini menyadari kematiannya semakin mendekat.

'_Aku akan... mati..'_ pikirnya. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata lagi. Merasakan dingin tetes hujan mengenai kulitnya.

Denyut jantungnya perlahan menurun, kekuatannya semakin memudar. Dia sekarat.

.

.

Sebuah lonceng bergema di tengah kobaran api. Merdu dan tenang seperti riak air.

Siulet ramping dengan surai silver panjang yang mencapai lutut kaki. Ia memakai Kimono dengan warna putih murni salju yang cukup panjang dan menyapu sebagian tanah. Kain kaki kimono terbuka lebar setiap kali melangkah, kaki jenjang porselen terlihat diantara celah kain terbuka. Di pinggangnya terpasang ikat obi berpita yang melebar kaku, obi besar dengan motif sayap kupu-kupu ungu dan garis hitam itu terpasang dan melebar dibelakang tubuhnya. Obi yang seperti sepasang sayap kupu-kupu asli itu membuatnya nampak anggun.

Mata _amethyst_ miliknya memantulkan cahaya api.

Kulit mulus porselen terbayang cahaya merah. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai didekati cahaya api terbakar.

Senyum sinis terukir di bibir merah jambunya. Kaki telanjangnya tidak pernah berhenti melangkah. Bahkan ketika tanah yang pijaknya sepanas tungku api yang terbakar berhari-hari. Tapi bagi kulit telapak kakinya, itu seperti menginjak tanah normal. Kekuatan remaja bersurai silver panjang ini menangkal sihir api.

Lengan kimono panjang tersentak ke samping mengikuti gerakan tangan pemiliknya.

Tembok api tinggi itu terbelah menjadi dua. Menjadi celah yang cukup besar untuk dilewat remaja bersurai panjang ini.

Dengan tenang ia melangkah memasuki lorong api.

Kobaran api itu berdesir liar, namun tidak dapat menyentuh remaja yang berjalan melewatinya.

.

.

.

Remaja dengan iris mata _amethyst_. Dia adalah Zero dan dia sekarat.

Rambutnya lembab karena hujan, wajahnya dan tubuhnya juga basah terkena hujan. Ia dapat merasakan kematian itu mendekat. Jantungnya mulai melambat, ia bahkan merasa sulit untuk menarik napas. Kulitnya sangat pucat tidak sehat, ia kehilangan begitu banyak darah. Namun rasa sakit tidak bisa ia rasakan sedikitpun. tubuhnya sudah mati rasa, ia bahkan tidak dapat menggerakan jari-jarinya sekarang.

'_Aku akan... mati,' _hati nuraninya berbisik kembali.

Zero membenci ini.

Dia yang kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Dia tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain lagi. Dan terbiasa untuk sendiri sekarang merasakan suatu emosi yang selalu dia singkirkan dalam-dalam di dasar hatinya.

Namun tanpa terkendali itu semua mulai muncul ke permukaan lagi.

Sedih dan kesepian adalah perasaan ini.

Ini perasaan yang selalu ingin dilupakan. Suatu emosi yang dapat menghancurkannya. Emosi yang selalu membuat matanya lembab.

'_Aku akan... mati... sendirian.' _Ini adalah kesedihan untuk berpikir itu. Sejujurnya baginya 'sendirian' itu memuakkan.

Zero memang selalu sendirian, ia tidak ingin orang lain mendekatinya. Namun, bukan berarti Zero juga menyukai 'kesendirian' sesungguhnya ia sangat membencinya.

Sangat membencinya.

Ia tidak mau sendirian. Dia ingin bersama keluarga dan orang-orang yang ia percaya. Tapi sudah lama ia tidak memilikinya Mereka semua tidak bisa bertahan di dunia fana, mereka gagal melindungi nyawa mereka sendiri. Semua itu telah pudar bersamaan waktu, mereka pergi dan tidak pernah kembali. meninggalkan Zero sendiri.

Ya, Zero sangat benci ditinggalkan.

Sendirian dalam kegelapan.

Zero tidak menginginkannya. Maka dari itu ia mengubur semua kelemahanya di dasar hati yang paling gelap.

Semuannya.

Tapi seberapa keras ia berusaha. Dia tetap tidak mampu melakukannya. Bahkan sekarang, dia tidak dapat bangkit sendiri. Dia sekarat. Dan dia menginginkan seseorang untuk berada di sisinya. Dia tidak mau sendirian, dia membutuhkan seseorang.

Bahkan berpikir untuk mati sendiran disini sudah sangat mengerikan. Dia berada di suatu desa asing. Mati di tempat yang tidak pernah ia kenal. Zero tidak mau.

Ia tidak ingin menyerah dalam tangan kematian. Tapi bahkan keinginannya tidak bisa mengimbangi kekuatanya yang perlahan memudar. Ketidaksadaran yang gelap hampir menyergap sepenuhnya. Ia memaksa kelopak matanya untuk terbuka. Tapi gagal, otot saraf tidak mematuhinya lagi.

Sendirian...

Sendirian...

'_Aku tidak ingin ini...'_ pikir Zero putus asa. _'Aku tidak ingin sendirian...'_

Setetes air mata telah terbentuk di sudut mata Zero. Air mata itu bergulir dan jatuh terpecah di atas tanah.

.

.

.

"Apakah itu permohonan?"

Suara lonceng bergema di tengah kobaran api. Merdu dan tenang seperti riak air.

Remaja bersurai silver panjang yang memakai kimono putih telah menatap tubuh lemah di depannya.

Ia mengambil langkah lagi dan berdiri dekat di tubuh Zero yang terbaring. Dia kemudian membungkukkan badan ke depan. Surai silver panjangnya mengalir di pundak dan jatuh di depan tubuhnya. Surai panjang itu menyentuh pipi Zero.

Tangan elegan mengusap kedua kelopak mata Zero.

Suara yang tenang berbicara lagi. Kali ini berupa pernyataan. "Suatu permohonan. Kau menginginkannya."

Sentuhan lebut dan hangat menyapu kelopak mata Zero. Perlahan ia dapat membuka matannya. Pandangan yang kabur sesaat mulai menjadi jelas. Ia cukup terkejut melihat wajah yang membungkuk ke arahnya.

Iris mata identik. Surai dan wajah yang sama. Refleksi sempurna pantulan cermin.

Remaja surai panjang, berbicara. "Aku dapat mengabulkannya. Namun untuk mencapai suatu keinginan, kau harus memberikan kompensasi yang setimpal. Itu kompensasi dari keinginanmu," nada tenang bertanya. "Jadi apa yang kau tawarkan untukku?"

Mata _amethyst_ yang identik saling menatap.

'_Apa keinginanmu?'_ tanya Zero di dalam kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa menggerakan bibirnya. Namun, dia yakin orang di hadapannya ini dapat mendengarnya.

Remaja surai silver panjang ini berlutut. Seulas senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya. Ia menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Zero. "Aku menginginkan diriku sendiri."

Zero tersenyum lemah. _'Maka aku akan mengabulkannya.'_

#########***********#####***********############

.

.

* * *

Zero membuka matanya. Pandangan gelap malam menyambutnya.

"Mimpi..." bergumam Zero. Ia berdiri dari merebahkan kepalanya di atas batu. Ia mendesah dan cemberut di langit malam yang berbulan.

Remaja bersurai silver pendek memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia ingin meletakan kepalanya lagi di atas batu dan kembali tertidur.

Suara gemerisik di semak-semak.

Zero membuka matanya cepat. Ia melihat tangan kecil dan diikuti kepala dengan surai cokelat merayap keluar dari tengah semak-semak.

"Anak kecil..." kata Zero heran.

Anak kecil itu bangkit dan megambil ranting yang tersangkut di antara rambutnya. Dia kemudian menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya, bebas dari pasir tanah.

Tangannya berhenti menepuk pakaiannya. Ia terdiam dan menjatuhkan tangannya ke samping, menggantung diantara tubuhnya. Kepala anak kecil ini berpaling ke samping. Iris mata kemerahan menatap tanpa ekspresi ke wajah Zero.

Iris mata _Amethyst_ dan _Garnet_ saling beradu beberapa saat.

Zero cemberut melihat wajah anak ini yang menampilkan kekosongan emosi. Dan juga pandangan menusuk tak berkedip itu. Ah, dan lagi aura ganjil, tidak wajar dan tersembunyi. Aura yang menampilkan manusia, namun naluri Zero mengatakan bukan.

"Oi, anak kecil. Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Zero. "Kau tidak boleh berkeliaran sendirian. Atau orang asing bisa menculikmu bahkan hantu..." jelas Zero sambil memandang anak itu.

Anak kecil ini terdiam beberapa saat, seakan enggan menjawab. Tapi ia akhirnya berkata. "Tidak jauh berbeda. laki-laki cantik sepertimu juga tidak boleh." Tukasnya dingin.

Vena di kepala Zero berkedut. Ini jawaban yang begitu menyebalkan. Dan apa-apaan nada dingin itu. Anak kecil sombong.

"Menyebalkan..." Zero menggerutu. Kemudian memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah anak kecil ini lagi. Ia ingin mengabaikannya saja.

Tapi anak itu tidak pergi. Malah tetap berdiri diam dan menatap intens ke arah Zero.

Yang ditatap merasa risih. Oh demi apapun itu, sungguh yang menatap hanya anak kecil yang tingginya bahkan tidak sampai setinggi pinggangnya. Tapi tatapan itu sungguh membuat bergidik.

Zero tidak tahan. "Hentikan menatap!" bentaknya kesal.

Anak kecil bersurai cokelat bahkan tidak berkedip sedikitpun ketika dibentak.

"Kemarilah anak kecil," nada kekalahan. Zero menghela napas. "Apakah kau tersesat di sini?"

Anak kecil ini melangah, mendekati tempat Zero bersandar. Ia berdiri dihadapan Zero. Wajah tanpa ekspersi, namun matanya intens mengamati.

Zero mengulurkan tangannya. Dia meraih tangan anak kecil. "Katakan siapa namamu?"

Anak kecil menjawab. "Ayah berkata, seharusnya aku tidak memberikan namaku begitu mudah kepada orang asing." Jelasnya tenang. "Dan tidak boleh bicara."

Zero hampir terperangah. '_Hah benar! Tapi kau disini berbicara kepadaku! Bahkan aku menyentuh tanganmu!' _pikir Zero histeris. Entah mengapa kepolosan ini, keluguan ini begitu tampak menjebak. Ini salah!

Zero hampir merengut. Tapi sebaliknya ia malah memilih untuk menasihati anak nakal ini. "Jadi kau adalah tipe anak nakal, benar." Zero menyatakan. "Kau seharusnya tidak boleh mengabaikan nasihat orang tuamu. Siapa tahu orang asing sepertiku akan melakukan hal buruk padamu. Kau seharusnya tahu betapa berbahayanya sendirian di malam seperti ini. Apalagi untuk anak kecil sepertimu." Jelas Zero.

Sudut bibir anak kecil ini berkedut, hampir tersenyum. "Jika orang asing itu secantik ini. Mungkin aku tidak keberatan." Katanya tanpa emosi.

Zero meledak histeris di dalam kepalanya. _'Apa maksudnya tidak keberatan! Anak ini.. ini.. Agghhhhhh...'_

'_Anak sekecil ini... dia genit!...' _

Tangan kecil anak ini mengeratkan gengamannya di tangan Zero. "Siapa namamu?" tanya anak bersurai cokelat tenang.

Zero berkedip sekali.

"Seharusnya kau memberikan namamu," kata anak bersurai cokelat. "Sebelum kau bertanya nama orang lain."

'_Huh? Anak ini menyiratkan aku kasar, eh?'_ pikirnya dan Zero mulai kesal lagi. "Aku, Zero." Katanya singkat.

Anak bersurai cokelat mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Zero membentaknya. "Namaku, benar-benar Zero! kau tahu!"

"Hm..." Satu respon dari anak dengan iris kemerahan.

Zero menunggu anak itu untuk memberitahukan namanya. Tapi begitu lama anak itu tidak bicara lagi. Dengan kesal Zero bertanya lagi.

"Aku sudah memberimu namaku. Jadi katakan namamu." Kata Zero.

"Hm..." respon yang sama.

Zero memelototi.

"... Kaname..." kata anak ini singkat.

Zero kemudian memejamkan mata, alisnya menekuk, frustasi. "Jadi, Kaname... apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini." Katanya kesal. Iris mata _amethyst _memandang wajah Kaname. "Kau tersesat?"

Kaname hanya mengangguk kepala sekali.

Zero menghela napas. Ia mendongak menatap langit sekilas. Kemudian dia menatap ke lingkungan gelap sekitarnya, melihat pohon-pohon dan semak, tidak jauh dari tempatnya terdapat danau.

Zero bertanya."Apakah rumahmu dekat dari tempat ini?"

Kaname menggeleng.

Zero terdiam. Tapi di dalam pikiranya muncul banyak pertanyaan. _'Lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini? Mengapa sendirian di tempat ini, Kaname?...'_

Suara lolongan serigala mengagetkan Zero. Dia segera meraih tubuh kecil Kaname ke dalam pelukannya.

Kaname terdorong ke depan. Ia terduduk di pangkuan Zero. Wajahnya menempel erat di kain Kimono halus Zero.

Kilatan mata predator mengintip di balik bayangan gelap. Perlahan jumlah sepasang mata predator itu meningkat. Serigala itu keluar dari balik bayangan. Semua bulu predator itu memantulkan cahaya bulan. Mereka semua mengelilingi Zero dan Kaname.

Kaname mendorong wajahnya lepas. Ia kemudian berpaling ke samping, melihat puluhan serigala lapar yang mengitari mereka. Sayang sekali Kaname juga tidak takut terhadap serigala. Ia sendiri adalah mahluk kegelapan. Ia bisa menadingi hewan lapar itu. Tapi dia enggan menunjukkan kekuatannya dihadapan malaikat cantik ini.

Kaname tidak ingin menakut-nakuti manusia ini.

"Hm.." Iris mata kemerahan memandang wajah tenang Zero. Kaname tidak mengerti, mengapa manusia ini masih tenang dalam keadaan ini. Tampaknya manusia ini sangat menarik.

Zero mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Kain kimono yang panjang bergeser turun ke bawah. Memperlihatkan hamparan kulit halus yang disinari cahaya bulan. Dia kemudian mengayunkan tangannya ke samping, gerakan yang seakan membuka sebuah portal tak terlihat.

Sejenak Kaname bisa merasakan desiran kekuatan dalam intensitas kecil. Bahkan jejak kekuatan itu hampir tak terlihat karena tersamarkan hembusan angin kencang.

Serigala menggores cakarnya. Menggeretakan rahang, mulut dengan gigi tajam siap mengoyak. Gerombolan serigala ini siap bergerak. Serigala yang paling besar dengan bulu hitam, pemimpin alpha melolong.

Mereka mengambil langkah dan berlari ke depan. Ingin melahap daging manusia.

**Buukk!**

Kayu besar yang dilempar menghantam tubuh pemimpin serigala hingga terlempar jauh.

Berdiri tinggi dan besar, bulu hitam kelam dengan moncong memamerkan gigi, kaki bercakar terbuka lebar. Seekor beruang besar berdiri mengancam.

Serigala itu bermanuver, membalik tubuhnya cepat sehingga ia mendarat aman di keempat kakinya. Ia menyalak mempersiapkan serangan terhadap musuh yang ingin merebut mangsanya. Marah serigala alpha ini dan berbalik melawan beruang besar. Segerombolan serigala lainnya sekarang ikut membantu pimpinanan mereka.

.

.

Mata kemerahan Kaname memandang tertarik. Ia senang melihat segerombolan serigala yang sedang melawan beruang besar. Ini memang pertunjukan yang menarik. Lapar akan daging, keliaran tak terkendali dari hewan ini, dan kekuatan, serta kegigihan bertahan hidup. Mereka harus saling membunuh untuk mempertahankan keberadaan mereka. Yah sangat indah, benar.

Zero mengelus puncak kepala Kaname. "Kaname. Aku ingin kau meningalkan tempat ini."

Kaname nendongak ke arah wajah Zero. Menatap diam.

"Kau lihat di sana," Zero menatap dalam mata Kaname. "Itu adalah sebagian besar dari bahaya yang kau temui di dalam kegelapan. Kau tidak boleh sendiriaan. Karena bahkan dalam kesendirian itu, kau bisa saja kehilangan sebagian dirimu." Zero menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. "Jangan sedirian lagi, ok."

Kaname tertegun. Keindahan dari mata dengan iris _amethyst _yang menyihirnya. Seakan ia tidak ingin melepaskan lagi. Kaname ingin terus mengagumi dan melihat setiap percikan emosi, semangat, dan kasih sayang yang tercermin di sepasang iris _amethsyt_ itu.

Zero melepaskan tatapnya. Ia kemudian tanpa ekspresi melihat kembali pertarungan para hewan yang hampir selesai.

Kaname mengedipkan mata sekali. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Dari sudut matanya dia juga dapat melihat serigala yang berhasil merobohkan tubuh beruang besar. Tenggorokan belakang beruang itu digigit serigala alpha pemimpin.

Tapi beruang itu berhasil meraih ekor serigala. Kemudian keras membantingnya ke bawah.

Kepala serigala alpha itu hancur menerima momentum dan juga pukulan bercakar beruang besar. Tapi cakar serigala itu berhasil menyayat, merobek di sepanjang wajah, mengenai mata kanan beruang.

Beruang itu kesakitan, semakin besar mengamuk. Sehingga ia mengayunkan tangan bercakarnya keseluruh arah. Tanpa sengaja memukul beberapa ekor serigala yang masih keras kepala menyerang. Akhirnya segerombolan serigala yang kehilangan pempimpinnya memutuskan pergi. segerombolan serigala itu kembali berlari memasuki bayangan kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

Kemarahan beruang itu kemudian mereda. Ia kembali berpijak bumi dengan keempat kakinya, yang bulu ternoda oleh darah.

Kaname mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Zero. Dia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Zero.

"Itu kompensasi yang setimpal." Kata Zero. "Memberikan bayaran dan menerima keinginan. Itulah cara kerjanya." Akhirnya dengan nada rendah, berbisik.

Beruang itu, dengan satu mata memandang lama ke arah Zero yang masih memeluk Kaname. Pandangan diam dari beruang, seakan menyampaikan pesan rahasia.

Zero mengangguk sekali.

Beruang itu kemudian mulai berbaik tubuh besarnya, dan menghilang di balik bayangan gelap pohon besar menjulang, ke dalam hutan yang dalam.

.

.

.

Mereka melihat gerakan beruang yang pergi menjauh.

Kaname berkata dengan nada datarnya. "Kau tersangkut."

Zero mengangkat alisnya.

Iris kemerahan Kaname menatap lama.

Zero mengangguk "Ya, ujung bawah kain Kimono terjepit ke bawah batu ini," akunya. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya." Katanya sambil melirik ke ujung bawah kaki kimono yang tertimpa batu solid yang ukuranya cukup besar, melebihi ukuran sebuah mobil.

Kaname diam-dia bertanya di dalam kepalanya. _'Bagaimana bisa, Zero? Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga kimono cantik itu bisa terhimpit batu besar ini?... aneh...'_

Zero melepaskan tubuh Kaname dari pelukannya.

Kaname sekarang berdiri di kedua kakinya lagi. Sepasang iris kemerahan mengamati Zero dengan cermat. Melihat yang dimulai dari ujung jari kaki Zero.

Zero sama sekali tidak memakai alas kaki, ia memiliki telapak kaki yang lembut dan kuku cantik terpotong rapi. Kain Kimono yang menutupi kaki Zero telah tersibak ke samping, bagian tepi kain itu terjepit batu besar, sehingga seluruh hamparan kulit, termasuk paha bagian atas juga terlihat. Tapi memang dapat diakui jika kaki Zero itu indah. Zero memiliki kaki jenjang dan ramping. Juga kulit porselen yang lembut. Ya, setahu Kaname sangat lembut, Kaname sudah merasakannya ketika tidak sengaja menyentuh kulitnya.

Selain itu aroma tubuh Zero juga bagus. Dia juga memiliki wajah yang cantik. Surai pendek yang berwarna silver yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Iris mata amethyst yang sangat indah. Dia juga memakai kimono putih yang kontras indah dengan kulitnya. Ikat obi besar yang tampak menyerupai seperti sayap kupu-kupu asli membuatnya tampak lebih menarik. Secara keseluruhan bagi Kaname. Manusia di depannya ini tampak seperti malaikat. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Kaname melihat manusia seindah ini.

"Kenapa tidak merobek kain kimononya." Usul Kaname.

Zero meggeleng. "Pakaian ini kuat. Aku tidak bisa merobek Kimono ini." Jelas Zero. "Lagipula aku suka pakaian ini." Gerutunya.

'_Laki-laki seharusnya tidak memakai kimono...' _pikir Kaname, tertegun sebentar. _'Hmm.. tapi kalau Zero... boleh...' _

"Kalau begitu. Mengapa tidak melepaskanya." usul Kaname lagi.

Mata Zero melebar ngeri. "Maksudmu, aku harus melepas pakaianku!?"

Kaname mengangguk sekali.

"Tidak mau..." Zero kata lemah. "Tidak bisa..."

Kaname memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Bertanya dalam diam.

"Aku.." Zero melemah. "... tidak memakai pakaian dalam..."

Kaname mengedipkan matanya sekali. _'Serius? Kau tidak memakai celana dalam...' _pikir Kaname datar. _'Apa rasanya tidak memakai apa-apa di bawah Kimono itu? Hmm.. pastinya sangat berangin, ya...'_

"Apa masalahnya? Kau laki-laki dan aku juga. Jadi telanjang juga bukan masalah." Menyatakan Kaname.

"Tentu saja itu masalah!" Teriak Zero kesal. _'Apalagi kau anak kecil yang mencurigakan...'_ pikir Zero menimpali.

Kaname hampir ingin memutar matanya. "Kau akan terjebak di sini selamanya." Nada tanpa jejak emosi.

Zero mengigit bibirnya. "Beri aku waktu beberapa saat."

Zero menghela napas.

_._

.

TBC

**A/N : **

**Kuro** : Ah, padahal saya masih mengerjakan fic VK satunya lagi. Tapi tampaknya kelembutan dan perhatian teman saya itu, Shiro-chin (baca: memaksa) berhasil menggulingkan pijakan saya #plak# Kwkwkw kami memutuskan untuk mengetik ini, tapi tampaknya akan berchapter lagi. Padahal klw saya, lebih memilih oneshot. Tapi Shiro-chin memiliki ide lain dan saya pikir tidak buruk juga. (tinggal masalah waktu saja, kapan kami bisa melanjutkan)

**Shiro** : Yah ini fic Kanze kedua dari KuroShiro. Salam kenal juga, baru kali ini saya ikut andil di sini. Meskipun hanya ide, saya rasa menjadi sekutu Kuro-cchi baik pula.

**KuroShiro **membat fic Kanze, kali ini pastinya OOC n Gaje, tapi selama inspirasi tersampikan. Itu begitu melegakan. (dari pada terngiang di kepala)

.

.

.

Silakan tinggalan review agar KuroShiro-cchi dapat mengetahui kalian.

Ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

**Pair : KaZe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Terima kasih review sebelumnya ;)  
**

**Kitsune Syhufellrs** : Little Kaname hahaha, diem-diem menghanyutkan. Gak tahu kenapa ya, Kaname mau bagaimana pun tetap seme, hmm seme, diem-diem tapi - (?). #dicincang Zero# Yupz, yg penting lanjut kan, Kitune. XD

**VitaKyuShinki** : Yup, Vita. Di fic ini Kaname XD sekebe Haha #ditebas Kaname karena gak terima*OOC mode#

**Yuffy Spycilia** : Hmh Yuffy, #tunjuk# Zero dengan surai silver panjang adalah Zero dari masa depan yang melompati waktu. Opss Kaname buat ulah lagi nih haha #plakz# Biarlah cinta little Kaname berkembang dari benih hingga bersemi dengan sempurna untuk Zero #Disumpel bloody rose#

**Hana Sackura** : Yupz ituuu masih dirahasiakan nih, Hana. Mungkin di chpter 3 atau 4 akan diungkap. Masalahnya saya ngetiknya lama, jadi pendek word-nya :D

**ZoeKyu** : Gak bisa janji Asap/petir/badai/tsunami ya Zoe... saya emang kalau ngetik lama dan lagi suka kehilangan mood ugh. Ah meskipun sedikit yg penting Kaze hehe

**Guest **: Iya~ ini lanjut, tpi untuk sekarang hanya ini~

**zero BiE** : hehe gak apa. Dan Perbaikan dari Bie jadi masukan yang bagus nih XD arigatou, uhmm untuk chapter sekarang rasanya cukup ini. Entah mengapa mood mengetik saya naik turun, kebanyakan turun sebenarnya. Umh rasanya saya masih berpindah-pindah fandom haha maklum nomaden. Saya belum aktif banget jadi author nih, Bie. Yupz semoga fandom ini tambah ramai XD #saya ikut, meski sedikit kan hehe#

**LadySaphireBlue** : Hmm umur Kaname ya. Sejujurnya saya juga tidak yakin, ha tidak tahu #plaks*maksud# ituu yang penting Kaname tingginya tidak melebihi pinggul Zero. hmm mungkin sekitar 7/6 tahun klw umur manusia. Tapi kalau Vampire saya masih dilema juga ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******%*********

Kegelapan yang tidak berdasar.

'_Di mana?' _lirih Zero.

Begitu gelap, semuanya kegelapan. Hitam seperti melahapnya, menjebaknya dan menenggelamkan dalam perasaan takut yang begitu kuat.

"**Kau harus membuka matamu..." **Suara mengalun lembut, hampir berbisik.

Suara yang begitu lembut membelah kekosongan di dalam gelap. Suara akrab yang mencoba meraih Zero kembali. Membujuknya untuk berpaling dari kegelapan yang begitu pekat.

'Siapa?' tanya Zero. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain kegelapan. Namun suara akrab yang begitu lembut seakan berbisik dekat di telinganya.

"**... Kegelapan itu, kau bisa menghilangkannya."** Katanya lembut.

Suara itu memberinya harapan. Zero ingin mempercayainya sepenuhnya. Dia tidak ingin terjebak selamanya di dalam kegelapan ini. Meskipun orang itu bahkan tidak menunjukkan siluet, hanya suara tenangnya yang menghibur dalam gelap.

'_Tapi bagaimana?'_ tanya Zero lagi.

"**.. Raih tanganku..."** Lirih suara akrab.

'_Aku... tidak bisa..'_ Zero mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Namun jarinya bahkan tidak bisa bergerak seinci pun. Seakan suluruh sarafnya lumpuh, tubuhnya seperti diikat oleh tali tak terlihat. Tapi dia masih bisa merasakan suhu dingin menyentuh kulitnya. _'Apa... apa yang terjadi denganku...' _Zero berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun suara akrab dan lembut tidak lagi berbisik dalam kegelapan.

Kekosongan dan kehampaan dalam kegelapan semakin terasa pekat.

'_Kau.. kau masih di sini kan?'_ tanya Zero. '_Katakan sesuatu... tolong, jika kau mendengarkanku. Aku tidak ingin di sini...'_ Putus asa dan cemas mencengkram Zero. _'Kau bilang.. kegelapan ini dapat menghilang... tapi bagaimana...? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan ujung jariku.' _

'_Jawab aku!' _teriak Zero kemudian. Mengharapkan suara akrab tersebut kembali.

Diam.

'_Hei!'_ teriaknya lagi.

Diam.

Zero menunggu lama untuk suara akrab kembali. Namun tidak ada.

'_Apakah kau... meninggalkanku?'_ lirih Zero. Nadanya menunjukan rasa sakit. _'Padahal... aku mempercayaimu...'_

Masih tidak ada suara akrab untuk menjawab kembali.

Suara Zero menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mendominasi di dalam kegelapan diam tak berujung.

Seperti mimpi buruk.

Tempat yang hanya dilingkupi hitam. Kegelapan seakan menelan. Kehidupan seperti musnah dan hanya ada diam yang seakan mati, dipaksa bungkam.

Diam yang mencekam. Kegelapan yang mengerikan. Sendirian yang menyedihkan.

Zero membenci ini.

Zero tidak ingin ini.

Tidak ingin selalu sendirian. Apalagi dalam kegelapan yang diam. Tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, tidak juga bibirnya. Hanya bebas berbicara di dalam kepalanya dan berkedip mata di seluruh pandangan hitam kelam.

'_Tolong...'_ lirihnya. _'Aku tidak ingin...' _ Zero memejamkan mata. Setetes air matanya jatuh.

Sekilas suara lonceng kecil bergema.

Mata Zero terbuka.

Rasa hangat meliputi tangan kanannya. Seperti tangan tak terlihat meliputi tangannya, menggenggamnya lembut dan memberikan rasa hangat.

Kehangatan yang menyentuh tangannya. Hangat itu menyebar keseluruh tubuh Zero. menyapu bersih, menghilangkan rasa sedih, sakit, dan rasa dingin dari kesendirian yang membekukan hatinya. Seketika itu pula tali tak terlihat seakan putus dan hilang. Sehingga tubuh Zero kembali dapat digerakkan.

Tangan tak terlihat menyentuh pipi Zero.

Zero tertegun.

Tapi tangan tak terlihat itu terus membelai pipinya. Membuat Zero kembali tenang dan merasa nyaman. Kemudian perlahan memejamkan mata kembali.

.

.

.

.

"**Kau tidak bisa meraih tanganku**," Kata suara akrab yang memiliki nada lembut dan tenang. "**Tapi aku bisa meraih tanganmu. Meskipun harus meninggalkanmu sendirian untuk sementara. Meninggalkanmu dalam kegelapan**..." jeda sejenak. "**Maafkan aku. Tapi aku meraihmu bukan**?" katanya, senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

Kesadaran Zero telah kembali. telinganya dengan jelas mendengar setiap kata dari suara akrab. Zero kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

Tangan hangat yang berada di pipi Zero bergeser.

Iris mata _Amethyst _memandang wajah remaja surai silver pendek. Membelai kepala remaja yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Pria surai silver panjang ini berkata. "**Aku tidak berbohong untukmu**."

Kelopak mata Zero bergetar, kemudian perlahan membuka matanya.

Iris _Amethyst_ bertemu dengan iris _Amethyst_.

Iris _Amethyst _Zero bertemu ke dalam sepasang iris _Amethyst_ yang menatapnya.

Seperti refleksi di cermin.

Wajahnya sama seperti Zero, namun orang itu lebih menampakkan usia yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Surai panjangnya berwarna silver. Di leher kirinya terdapat tato di mana empat belati menyegel empat sisinya. Dia memakai Kimono putih murni dengan ukuran agak longgar dengan tubuhnya yang ramping.

Zero memejamkan matanya lagi. Dia yakin ini bukan mimpi. Setelah berhasil keluar dari kegelapan yang dalam. Zero bisa mengingat semuanya lagi. Semua peristiwa penyerangan desa. Kematian manusia yang terbakar hidup-hidup di dalam kobaran api. Aroma daging terbakar yang pekat.

Panas api sihir yang hampir membakar kulitnya. Seorang pria yang memakai topeng menikam perutnya dengan pedang.

Kemudian saat sekarat. Pria yang ada dihadapannya ini datang, dan berlutut di sisinya.

Pria ini.

Pria yang akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Iris _Amethyst_ pria yang identik dengan miliknya juga memiliki kesedihan yang sama dengan Zero. Mungkin karena melihat kesedihan itu. Tanpa disadarinya. Dia telah terdorong ke arahnya, Zero telah bertanya balik kepadanya. Bertanya keinginan pria surai panjang, ingin mengetahui keinginannya dan mengabulkannya. Agar kesedihan di matanya itu menghilang.

Entah mengapa keputusan itu rasanya benar.

"Terima kasih..." kata Zero pendek sebagai awal. Dia merasa sedikit canggung, Gah sangat canggung! Dan lagi bingung. Yah, berhadapan dengan wajah yang tampak seperti refleksi dirinya di depan cermin. Itu... sialan terasa aneh.

Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan dari bibirnya kepada pria surai silver panjang ini. Tapi untuk pertama mengucapkan 'terima kasih' rasanya lebih sesuai.

Pria surai panjang silver hanya tersenyum. senyum yang tulus, bahkan iris mata _Amethyst _menjadi melembut.

Zero baru menyadarinya. Ternyata wajahnya sendiri, kalau saja tersenyum seperti itu... tampak cantik juga. Err ralat tampan.

Zero bergeser sedikit kepalanya di atas pangkuan pria surai silver. Pahanya empuk, nyaman untuk kepalanya bersandar. Dan hangat rasanya ada di dekat pria ini. Aromanya juga baik. "Siapa kau?" akhirnya Zero bertanya.

Tangan pria surai panjang ini mengelus sekali puncak kepala Zero. Tangannya kemudian berandar di atas dahi Zero.

"**Aku... Kiryu,**" katanya dan menatap lekat wajah Zero. "**Zero Kiryu.**"

.

.

.

.

.

#********#********#

"Jadi, kau tidak akan melepaskan kimono itu." Kata Kaname, bukan pertanyaan namun berupa pernyataan. "Kau akan terjebak di sini." Tukasnya dan pindah untuk duduk di atas batu yang menjepit kain Kimono remaja surai silver.

"Berapa sih umurmu, Kaname?" kata Zero, menyilangkan tangannya, jengkel. " Dari awal selalu menyebutku dengan 'kau' Yahh, kau tahu itu tidak sopan," gerutunya. "Kau seharusnya menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu. Karena itu setidaknya gunakan '_nii-san_' untuk memanggilku. Jangan hanya 'kau'. Itu sangat menggangu kau tahu."

Kaname menolak untuk memanggilnya _'nii-san' _karena, dia tidak ingin Zero menjadi kakak. Dia ingin dipandang setingkat, selayaknya laki-laki.

"Tidak" Kata Kaname. "Aku ingin memanggilmu, Zero."

"Baik! Tidak apa-apa!" Kata Zero mengalah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan anak kecil pula. Jadi lebih fokus, kembali serius memikirkan keberadaan anak manusia ini. Dan tidak bisa diabaikan, nalurinya benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang salah dengan anak itu.

Bahkan untuk usianya yang mungkin masih 7 atau 8 tahun ini. #hanya perkiraan, Zero. Yah siapa tahu (?)#

Reaksi untuk melihat pekelahian yang baru saja terjadi. Itu tidak normal. Seharusnya dia ketakutan, atau panik. Namun Kaname kecil tampak tenang, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Selain itu juga Kaname terlalu banyak menyembunyikan emosinya. Anak itu tidak tampak normal seperti anak-anak yang lain... mungkinkah (?)

Zero menekan jarinya pada tepi batu yang tajam.

Darah menetes dari ujung jarinya. "Katakan padaku, Kaname. Mengapa kau berada di sini. Apakah kau salah satu dari mereka?" _Musuh yang telah menghilangkan keberadaan Kiryu Zero selama ini__**. **_

Kaname yang tanpa ekspresi yang memandang jauh ke arah danau. Perlahan dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Zero. Iris _Garnet_ miliknya bertemu dengan _Amethyst_.

Indranya dipenuhi dengan aroma manis menggoda. Darah.

Tubuh Kaname menjadi kaku. Tangannya bergetar, kemudian terkepal erat, sampai kukunya menembus telapak tangannya sendiri. Berdarah.

Iris mata Zero menampilkan permusuhan. Dia menatap tajam anak kecil yang kini menundukkan kepala. Mata _Gernet _tersembunyi di bayangan dan surai cokelat jang jatuh ke depan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Zero. Iris _Amethyst_-nya memandang waspada. "Apakah _Master_-mu telah memberikan tugas 'bunuh diri' anak kecil..."

Kaname tetap diam. Kepalanya masih menunduk bersembunyi dalam bayangan. Namun, dia tersentak ketika mendengar remaja surai silver mengatakan _'Master'_.

"Lebih baik pergi dari hadapanku. Kau bukanlah lawan yang setara. Terlalu muda, untuk berakhir sekarang..." kata Zero.

Akhirnya Kaname bisa mengendalikan sedikit rasa hausnya. Dia menganalisis apa yang dikatakan Zero. Dan Kaname tidak mengerti. Mengapa dia disebut 'salah satu dari mereka' dan juga _'master'_. Kemudian Kaname menyimpulkan. Bahwa Zero telah salah paham. Zero pasti mengira jika dia adalah salah satu antek musuhnya.

Padahal Kaname bukan. Karena dia tidak tunduk pada siapa pun dan lagi keberadaannya paling kuat diantara tingkat rasnya. Dihormati dan ditakuti.

"Kau salah, Zero." Kata Kaname. "Aku bukan bagian musuhmu. Aku tidak tunduk pada siapa pun. Karena," jeda sejenak. "Aku adalah _Pureblood_."

'_Pure...blood...' _pikir Zero, sedikit terkejut. Kemudian suara akrab dari pria surai silver panjang bergema cukup keras di dalam kepalanya.

**Dia benar, Zero. Dia bukan musuh kami.**

**Kaname kecil bukanlah musuh kami...**

**Bukan musuh... untuk saat ini.**

Zero mengerutkan dahi. _**'**__Untuk saat ini?... mengapa kau jadi terdengar meragukan, sih?' _tanya Zero kepada suara akrab. Namun tidak ada jawaban kembali.

Zero kemudian kembali melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi Kaname.

Zero bisa melihat tubuh kecilnya menjadi tegang. Iris matanya menjadi merah darah. Diantara kepalan tangan kecil itu telah mengalir darah. Terluka.

Zero menjadi merasa bersalah ketika melihat anak ini. Dia melukai dirinya sendiri. Dan sekali lagi, tampaknya karena kesalahan Zero juga. Kaname menjadi kehilangan pengendalian haus darahnya.

Rasanya saat ini Zero harus memberikan kompensasi atas kesalahanya. Yup, benar.

Kaname terkejut ketika tangannya yang terkepal disentuh oleh Zero.

Zero melonggarkan kedua kepalan tangan Kaname. Membuka telapak tangan, sehingga luka akibat kuku yang tertancap di telapak tangannya terlihat dan dapat kembali regenerasi, menutup luka.

Namun rasa haus Kaname belum juga mereda.

"Kaname..." kata Zero lembut. "Minum." Dia mengulurkan jari terlukanya ke bibir Kaname.

Darah Zero menyentuh bibir. Taring Kaname memanjang. Tapi Kaname tidak mengigit, dia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat perlahan darah yang mengolesi di atas jari lentik Zero. Kemudian melahap jari telunjuk ke dalam mulutnya, dihisapnya kuat-kuat darah dari luka.

Zero meringis ketika taring Kaname kecil telah membuat goresan baru di jarinya. Tapi dia membiarkan Kaname terus minum darahnya.

Zero memejamkan matanya. Merasakan lidah terus menjilat dan salvia membasahi jarinya. Rasanya geli.

Kaname ingin lebih. Darah Zero terlalu lezat, sangat adiktif. Dia menginginkan lebih banyak darah. Tanpa aba-aba. Sangat mengejutkan, Kaname melompat ke depan.

Menabrak tubuh remaja surai silver.

Sehingga Zero jatuh ke belakang. Kepalanya menghantam tanah.

Kain Kimono yang menutupi kakinya terbuka lebar menjadi dua. Karena salah satu tepi kain itu masih terjepit, sedangkan tubuh Zero sendiri telah terlentang. Membuat celah Kimono terbuka lebar. Sehingga kaki jenjang dan mulus lembut terbuka sampai ke atas paha. Hampir saja memperlihatkan bagian pribadinya. Namun masih ada kain yang menahannya dan bayangan gelap di antara celah kakinya bisa menutupinya.

Kaname menduduki tubuh Zero. Tangan Kaname mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Zero. Kedua tangan Zero ditahan di samping kepalanya. Meskipun tubuhnya kecil, kekuatannya menadingi kekuatan orang dewasa, bahkan lebih. Sehingga Zero tidak bisa bergerak.

Tapi Zero tidak takut. "Lepaskan aku, Kaname." Katanya tenang.

Kaname menggeram. Cengkraman tangannya semakin erat.

Zero meringis.

"Tidak apa-apa..." kata Zero membujuk. "Ketika kau melepaskan tanganku. Aku akan tetap membiarkanmu meminum darahku." Kata Zero. "Ini kompensasi untukmu,"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Kaname." Kata Zero. Kemudian dia mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan.

Surai cokelat mengenai dahinya. Zero memiringkan kepalanya dan...

**Chu**

Zero mengecup pipi Kaname. "Aku janji..." kata remaja surai Silver. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Kaname. Sejenak dia memperhatikan iris merah terbakar _pureblood_ dari dekat. Napas panas Kaname mengenai kulit wajahnya.

Kemudian Zero kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas tanah. Surai peraknya membingkai wajahnya dan juga sebagian surainya tersebar di atas permukaan solid.

Iris _Amethyst_ cantik menatapnya. Tanpa rasa takut. Keberanian yang mengagumkan

Kaname terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Vampire Knight from Matsuri Hino-sensei**

**Warn : OOC, GAJE, SHO-AI may YAOI? TYPOS.**

**PAIR : KanamexZero**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thankyou for review and reading Chp 2 :****D **

**Zerokuran666, ****LadySaphireBlue****, ****kai, ****Byakuya-White Night****, ****Farenheit July****, ****Evanthe Beelzenef****, ****URuRuBaek****, ****Wookie, ****meilina,putri,79****.**

* * *

**.**

A/N : Hehe um gomen untuk KUDET ini fic, dan semua fic lainnya. Habisnya hanya sempet lanjutin ini sekarang, dan maklum lagi ngadet gitu #pletak#

Ah sedikit penjelasan lagi ok, berhubung di sini ada Zero dari masa depan dan Zero remaja. Kan bikin bingung.. XP

Pokoknya words yang ditebelin, bold. Itu Zero dari masa depan yang memiliki surai panjang dan tato segel di lehernya. **"Seperti ini."**

Dan Zero remaja yang memiliki surai pendek seperti manga dan anime #sama aja yak# yang words enggak di bold. "Seperti itu"

'_...'_ = kemudian yg ini _tanda batin berbicara_, ya bro n sist... #dijitak*gak penting woi#

Dan lagi sebentar lagi juga little Kaname menjadi dewasa.. dan mungkin yah.. sho-ai menjadi yaoi kwkwkw dan tentu saja Zero uke-nya dundundun~ dan melakukan 'hal-hal' manis bersama? Muahaha #ditebas Zero*author minta dibunuh Zero, sadar ini bulan apa, hah! #author : khilaf maaf!#

Entah mengapa ketika mengetik ini perasaan authornya juga ikut bingung gemana gitu. Sedikit jadi gamang dan kemudian bingung lagi lah.. (T^T)a pftt absurddd bgt deh kkwkw. Ini mungkin karena faktor lapar~~ lah mungkin? kwkwkw #pletak#

Ok, sampai jumpa chap 4!

~~~~****^.^? *********~~~~~

.

.

.

.

Mereka disenjangi diam sesaat.

Kemudian remaja iris mata Amethyst berkata lagi.

"Aku berbagi darahku," Zero meraih pundak Kaname, tangan bersandar di pundak anak kecil. "Untukmu, Kaname–" Zero menatap dalam mata merah terbakar yang terjebak dalam kekaguman diam.

"Gigit aku."

Jantung berdebar.

Terasa kembali getaran nikmat yng menjalari tubuh kecilnya ketika telinganya dengan jelas mendengar suara Zero yang berkata penyerahan rela. Taringnya kesemutan, tangan kecilnya mengepal. Pupil mata Kaname menajam, berkobar merah cerah dengan semangat dan keingainan. Kepalanya dimiringkan dan perlahan mencondongkan ke bawah.

Perlahan.

Hingga mengeliminasi jarak.

Dan napas panas Kaname mengenai kulit lembut Zero

"Hmm.." dengkur Kaname, terbuai dengan menghirup aroma. Dan salvia mulutnya, lapar.

Kemudian mulut Kaname terbuka, taring tajam yang siap menembus daging tepat terbayang di atas leher Zero.

"**Kau seharusnya tidak membiarkan ini." ** Interupsi suara akrab yang terwujud nyata. Siluet jangkung, pria surai silver panjang. Tatapan dari orbs Amethyst tampak menuduh dan sedikit marah. Dia berdiri menjulang di atas dua tubuh yang terbaring di bawah.

Refleks tubuh kecil Kaname berbalik. Terkejut dengan keberadaaan yang tiba-tiba di belakang punggungnya. Mata merahnya terbuka lebar. Sama dengan Zero remaja yang sedikit menganga, melihat terkejut pada refleksi wajah sempurnanya.

Gerakan yang cepat, tangan pria surai panjang silver menjangkau kepala Kaname kecil. Tangan besarnya terbuka dan memegang wajah Kaname, menutup wajah dan sebagian jari-jarinya terjerat di surai cokelat. Kedua mata ruby menjadi berat di bawah telapak tangannya yang bersinar dengan aliran sihir.

"Apa–" Kaname terhenti. Kelopak matanya terkulai dan tubuhnya lemas, hilang kesadaran.

"**Tapi itu bukan salahmu, karena aku sendiri tidak memberitahu apa konsekuensi..., satu diriku yang muda." **Kata pria surai panjang silver. Melepaskan tangannya. Dan melihat dengan teliti, tubuh kecil Kaname yang lemas di atas tubuh Zero remaja.

Zero melingkarkan satu tangannya di tubuh anak kecil Kaname. Menjaganya agar tidak jatuh terguling ke tanah. Kemudian Zero duduk dan memandang fokus ke wajah pria surai panjang silver.

"Apa.. yang kau lakukan,.." kata Zero surai pendek bingung. Dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menghapus sisa keterkejutan. Tegas bertanya apa yang lebih membingungkannya. "Mengapa kau bisa di sini? pada tubuh nyata?" tanya Zero remaja penasaran.

"**Hebat bukan?.." **Zero dengn surai panjang tersenyum sinis. Kemudian dia menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, tatapannya memandang lucu ke wajah remaja sekarang. **"Aku bisa seperti ini karena melihat kesalahan yang cukup membuatku bingung untuk memutuskan siapa yang lebih salah. Kau tahu apa Zero-kun?"** kata Zero dengan surai panjang silver, nada sedikit menekan pada bagian _'Zero-kun'_ sebagai panggilan untuk dirinya sendiri yang lebih muda. **"Aku melihat seorang remaja yang memiliki tanda-tanda menjadi pedofil?... Tapi aku juga melihat anak kecil yang akan mengambil kesempatan dan mungkin melecehkan seorang remaja pada tingkat berdarah dan sangat mengkhawatirkan." **Katannya sambil mengernyit, tampak terganggu dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Tapi memang dia mengakui itu yang sangat mengganggu, terkutuk buruk ditambah lagi anak itu 'Kuran' musuh masa lalu dan masa depannya nanti. _**'Uh–aku mengatakan itu... mengatai diriku sendiri' **_ Pikir Zero mengerang, kesal karena pada dasarnya mengejek dirinya sendiri_._

Zero surai pendek mengernyit ngeri. "Apa sih.. Zero-_nii_." Dan merengut sambil menekankan pada kata '_nii_' sebagai panggilan biasa yang digunakan untuk Zero dengan surai panjang. Sungguh menjengkelkan ejekan yang tersirat dari pria yang menjadi masa depannya nanti. "Kau itu aku. Dan aku adalah kau. Sama saja kau mengatai–dirimu–sendiri–kan?" balas Zero dan memelototi.

"**Ya, aku tahu." **Balas Zero dewasa sambil memelototi tanah di bawah kakinya.** "Gezz.. perjalan waktu–sialan."** Zero surai panjang, merengut. **"Melihat diriku yang remaja melakukan itu.." **gumamnya. **"Itu sangat mengganggu. Dan demi apa.. dia 'Kuran'.. ah sudahlah.." **Zero menghela napas.

Zero mendengus melihat reaksi dari reflesksi sempurna wajahnya itu. Dia bahkan sedikit kagum dengan dirinya sendiri. Zero dengan surai panjang yang membingkai wajah dan menjuntai di pundaknya. Tubuh sedikit condong ke depan dan pundak turun sedikit ke bawah. Ekspresi bingung campur kesal, cemberut pada bibir pink, hmm ternyata bisa juga tampak cute. _'Tunggu! Apaan sih..' _ralat Zero remaja dari berpikir dia/dirinya sendiri cute. _'Aku rasa surai panjangnya itu harus dipotong! Dan tidak ada Kimono!' _pikirnya kesal, mengingat dirinya sendiri juga sedang memakai Kimono. Kesal karena juga merasa sedikit girly?!

Zero sekilas melirik wajah tidur anak kecil di pangkuannya. Dan bertanya lagi. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan barusan." Nada serius, tidak main-main. "Dan apa konsekuensi?"

Zero surai panjang melirik wajah remajanya lagi.

"**Konsekuensi jika anak ini mengigitmu."** Katanya. Memandang serius. **"Aku pernah mengatakannya bukan... Aku memang vampire yang hampir menyamai pureblood," **Tangannya meraih sisi lehernya, mencengkram tato segel dengan empat belati yang menusuk empat sisinya. "**Vampire hunter terkuat. Jiwa pengelana yang akan mengabulkan segalanya, satu yang dipercaya penyihir dimensi."**

"**Itu aku, masa depanmu. Tapi tubuhmu yang sekarang adalah manusia. Meskipun jiwa kita telah bersatu, kekuatanku menjadi kekuatanmu. Masih.. kau tidak bisa menghindari menjadi vampire level D," **Kata Zero sambil mengingat memori satu vampire yang telah mengubahnya, Shizuka Hiou. "**Darahmu tidak akan pernah berubah dengan sendirinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Kau akan tetap menjadi slave, mematuhi Master-mu. Mengemis darah terkutuk pureblood."**

"... Itu buruk," bisiknya. "Tapi aku senang karena aku tahu..." Kata Zero tenang setelah terkejutnya surut. Zero memejamkan mata, merasa napas dan hatinya lega, syukur. "Aku... pikir selama ini aku bukan manusia lagi. Sejak hari itu, kematianku dan jiwa kita bersatu.." Zero membuka matanya, menatap tepat kesepasang iris amethyst identik.

Bibir Zero terbuka sedikit, tertegun. Terkejut mendengar dirinya yang remaja.** "Kau tidak pernah bertanya." **Tatapan matanya berubah hangat, dan seulas senyum lembut terbentuk di bibirnya.

Dia tersenyum dengan lembut. Dia mengerti rasa bahagia dan leganya. Karena dia adalah aku. Kami satu orang. **"Kau manusia." **Kata Zero dari masa depan, meyakinkan lagi, senyum bersyukur. **"Dan kau harus tetap menjaga perasaan itu. Jangan pernah melupakan itu. Tidak peduli apapun kau menjadi." ** Karena mekipun kau menjadi vampire, asalkan kau tidak kehilangan jiwa dan kasih, maka kau tetap menjadi manusia, tidak peduli apapun kau menjadi.

Menjadi vampire, mahluk kegelapan yang hidup dari darah. Dia membenci itu, benci terhadap dirinya sendiri. Menjadi ex-human. Darahnya yang tercemar, kekuatan kehendak yang melemah karena nafsu darah. Bergerak tanpa kendali, merobek-robek kehidupan lain dengan taring dan keliaran seperti hewan.

Dia tidak pernah ingin menjadi mahluk seperti itu.

Karena itu dia tidak pernah menyerah sisi kemanusiaan pada sisi sadis vampire-nya, dia selalu bertahan, berjuang, bahkan ketika dia dikhianati dan dimanipulasi. Sampai akhir dia tetap bertahan, sehingga menjadi satu yang terkuat sekarang.

Meskipun ratusan tahun telah berlalu, dia bukan manusia lagi. Namun dia tidak pernah lupa rasanya menjadi manusia. Dia akan selalu merindukannya. Rindu kebebasannya dari ketergantungan darah. Ingin menjadi fana dan mungkin tidur dikematian yang damai.

"Aku akan, bahkan ketika aku kehilangan itu. Aku tahu, aku bisa bertahan." Kata Zero remaja yakin. "Karena kau berdiri di hadapanku sekarang, kau bukti masa depanku, kau siapa aku bisa menjadi." Kata Zero membalas senyum hangatnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah meragukan diriku sendiri. Tidak pernah menyerah."

"**Aku yakin."** Zero surai panjang silver mengangguk, merasa hangat dan bangga mendengar perkataan satu muda. **"Aku tahu aku bisa..." **Tersenyum lembutnya terputus. Ketika tiba-tiba kelopak matanya terasa berat, tubuhnya lemas, lututnya hampir menyerah menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia mencapai batasnya, keberadaannya mulai memudar. Zero menarik satu napas dalam. **"Satu lagi..."** kata Zero untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tersisa. **"Mengapa sekarang aku bisa mewujudkan diri, karena aku merasakan ancaman.. aura yang sangat familier. Dia Kuran Kaname. Musuhku–"**

Zero remaja berkedip, terkejut ketika mendengar nama musuh dan melihat tubuh Zero dewasa yang mulai cepat memudar, transparan seperti roh.

"**Awalnya kupikir anak ini bukan dia. Auranya berbeda, wajah yang begitu muda, aku hampir tidak mengenalinya." **kelopak mata Zero perlahan terkulai, suaranya semakin tenang berbisik. Wajah damai yang memejamkan mata. Surai perak panjangnya tertiup angin malam. "**Tapi tampaknya aku salah–"**

"**Berhati-hatilah–" **Kata Zero dan akhirnya menghilang, tubuh transparan terpecah menjadi ribuan titik-titik cahaya silver cantik yang hilang terbawa angin kencang. Dan yang tersisa di bawah tempat dia berdiri sebelumnya. _Bloody rose._

Zero remaja memejamkan mata. Mencoba merasakan hangat dari keberadaan jiwa Zero.

Berbisik, memanggil jiwa Zero dari masa depan yang bersatu di dalam jiwanya. Tapi kosong, tidak ada jawab. Bahkan tidak bisa merasakan setitik kecil keberadaannya. "Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu... lagi." Gumam Zero, alisnya menekuk sedih.

Zero punya firasat jika tidur lamanya akan sangat panjang. Dan Zero remaja cukup sedih kehilangan sosok dirinya dari masa depan yang selalu berbisik di pikirannya, berkomentar lucu atau terkadang sarkasme, menghiburnya, menghangatkan jiwanya seperti seorang kakak besar atau ayah yang selalu berada disisinya, melindunginya.

Masih ada yang ingin Zero remaja tanyakan kepada Zero.

Jika memang anak ini, Kaname musuh kami di masa depan.

Mengapa tidak membunuhnya sekarang?

Bukankah itu begitu mudah.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan kepadamu," bisik Zero remaja berbahaya. "Kaname." Menatap anak kecil yang berada dipangkuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di bawah alam sadar little Kaname.

Keberadaan yang tersembunyi di bagian tergelap jiwa.

Cemooh dari tawa gelap, gemuruh rendah mengancam. Tawa yang dapat membangkitkan rasa takut pada setiap mahluk yang mendengarnya.

"Sangat lancang... seperti biasa," siluet tinggi seorang pria yang memakai mantel hitam. Iris garnet-nya berubah warna merah berkobar. Surai kecoklatan gelap, bahu lebar dan otot yang terletak sempurna di tubuhnya. Tangan kuat dengan cakar berwarna hitam yang selalu menorehkan kegelapan dan luka. Sepasang taring tajam yang berwarna putih mutiara.

Wajah tampan dengan senyum predator di bibirnya. "Kiryu Zero." Dia menjilat bibirnya sekali. "Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan... selagi kau bisa. Dan kemudian... aku akan mengambilnya.."

"Kompensasi–"

" Atas semua kekurangajaran mu itu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Matahari terbit.

Zero merengut. Alisnya berkedut. "Aku yakin anak nakal ini sudah bangun." Gerutu Zero. Tangannya mencoba menarik-narik tangan kecil yang mencengkram erat pakaiannya. "Gezz.. lepas.."

Sayangnya gagal.

Zero semakin kesal.

Kaname menempel di tubuhnya sangat erat. Menyebalkan seperti lintah. #Pftt dia memang penghisap darah!#

Kaname dengan kekuatan vampire memeluk pinggang Zero. Sangat erat dan bahkan tidak melonggarkan sedikit, tidak mau melepaskan. Hingga membuat Zero sedikit berkeringat dari usaha untuk membebaskan kuncian tangan dari pinggangnya. Sayangnya kekuatan manusianya tidak cukup.

Sialan pureblood.

Terlebih lagi posisi little Kaname sangat tidak nyaman untuk tubuh Zero.

Kaname yang memeluk pinggang Zero, tubuh kecilnya merosot ke bawah hingga kepalanya dengan nyaman bersandar di atas perut Zero. Tentunya ada bagian 'pribadi' Zero menjadi sedikit terhimpit tubuh Kaname kecil yang asik tidur.

Ohh.. _Kami-sama why_..

Dan Zero semakin curiga.

Ketika lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya, memeluk erat. Berpindah.

Satu tangan kecilnya perlahan mulai bergeser ke bawah dan berhenti dan menyelipkan tangannya, beristirahat di atas pantat Zero. Kemudian tangannya kembali terkepal, mencengkram kain Kimono dan sekaligus gundukan empuk.

Tentu saja Zero bisa merasakan pantatnya dicengkram tangan kecil yang kuat.

!

Pipi Zero tersipu.

Dan kemudian.

"BANGUN!" bentak Zero yang emosi. Sambil memukul kepala little Kaname dengan gagang Bloody Rose. Yak pukulan keras.

**BUK**

Kaname melepaskan pelukannya dan jatuh berguling ke samping, jatuh telentang di atas tanah. Mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja bertemu dengan gagang solid Bloody rose. "..." Kaname membuka matanya dan berkedip dua kali, kemudian cemberut. Menatap kesal ke arah Zero.

"Mesum.." desis Zero bermusuhan. Pipinya tersipu merah.

.

.

.


End file.
